


a quick check-up

by Birdschach



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I...I think I've got a problem. Do you think you could examine me?" she asked, pouting so genuinely that for a moment he almost believed something was really wrong.</p>
<p>"Of course. A remote exam isn't ideal, but under the circumstances, it will have to do," Shingen said, matter-of-factly. While Emilia had managed to surprise him, it didn't take him long to get into character as the aloof doctor. "I'll need you to follow my directions to the letter, if there's any chance of solving whatever might be the matter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a quick check-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> Here, have some filth.

Celty Sturlusson walked out of the examination room, feeling the comforting weight of her compensation tucked within her suit. Meanwhile, Emilia Kishitani was sending her husband, Shingen, the results of her research on the Dullahan. Once he received the data, the masked scientist began reviewing it, and his distraction gave Emilia an opportunity. Setting the tablet on the desk, she crossed the room, shutting the thick door and locking it from the inside. Seating herself behind the desk, she was pleased to see Shingen was still distracted, and had not terminated the call.

Making the most of her time, Emilia adjusted the tablet, ensuring as much of her body was in the shot as possible. Then, she posed herself, wanting Shingen to lose all control after the slightest glance. It was rare the two of them had time off at all, with how demanding their jobs at Nebula were, and time off together was even less likely. This might not be an ideal opportunity, but Emilia could at least see and hear her husband, and she planned to enjoy that as much as she could.

"Doctor?" she asked, playing the timid patient. Immediately, Shingen straightened. Emilia only spoke to him like that for one reason, and sure enough, as he returned his focus to their call, the sight of her was maddening. She had leaned back in the office chair, legs spread, with one hand cupping her breast and the other gently stroking her cunt over her clothes. The gas mask Shingen Kishitani nearly always wore may have covered his features, but the quiver of his Adam's apple and slight gasp of surprise were enough to let Emilia know she had him hooked, and knowing that was enough to w

"Yes, Miss Kishitani?" he asked, once he regained his composure. 

"I...I think I've got a problem. Do you think you could examine me?" she asked, pouting so genuinely that for a moment he almost believed something was really wrong.

"Of course. A remote exam isn't ideal, but under the circumstances, it will have to do," Shingen said, matter-of-factly. While Emilia had managed to surprise him, it didn't take him long to get into character as the aloof doctor. "I'll need you to follow my directions to the letter, if there's any chance of solving whatever might be the matter."

"I'll be the best patient you've ever had, Doctor!" Emilia promised, face lighting up. Hearing Shingen speak so clinically, so professionally about her always got her going, and she found herself wanting to slip her hand beneath her pants, to begin touching herself in earnest just to offer some relief from her desires. But Shingen had begun his exam, and now she could only do as he asked.

"Of that, I'm sure. Alright, the patient should lean forward and let me get a good look at her. I'll start with the face and head, and make sure everything is in order. From there, I will work my way down the patient." Shingen said, lifting one finger as he detailed his plans.

"Yes, Doctor," Emilia answered, as she complied.

"Now take your hand, and press against your throat. It would be better if I could feel the patient myself, but I should be able to notice any swelling from watching your touch as well," Shingen directed. As Emilia pressed against herself, it was difficult for her not to let her own medical knowledge infiltrate her touch. It wouldn't do for her own prowess to be obvious, if she were just the patient. Regardless, the young doctor imagined it was her lover's hand tightening gently, checking for any lumps or swelling, and the heat of her arousal increased.

"Hmm, there doesn't appear to be anything out of sorts there. Did you feel anything?" Shingen asked. 

"No, Doctor. It must be something else." she said, growing worried.

"Well, I'll have to continue my exam, and with haste! Please, remove the patient's shirt," Shingen instructed, and without any hesitation, Emilia lifted her shirt. Even after seeing her nude countless times, the sight of her bare chest was entrancing to Shingen, and he couldn't help the slightest moan from escaping him. He was already well on his way to being fully erect, and Emilia exposing herself so dutifully, like the perfect patient, was enough to push him the rest of the way.

"Like this, doctor?" she asked, feigning innocence while the look of pride at his reaction was impossible to hide. She loved the effect she had on him, because he had the same effect on her. His soft moan as she exposed herself had her wanting - no, needing - to touch herself, but he hadn't instructed anything like that yet. She would have to wait.

"Yes, exactly like that. Now, I'll take a moment to observe the patient," Shingen said, watching attentively for a silent moment before continuing. "The patient's breathing seems accelerated; tell me, is your heart rate increased as well?"

"Yes, doctor." she answered.

"So, the patient is in an excited state. Once I determine the cause, I'll have my diagnosis. Could you examine your breasts as well, Miss Kishitani? Pay particular attention to the nipples, if you would. Emilia nodded, unable to suppress a grin, and took hold of a breast in each hand. Slowly, sensually, she worked her way towards her nipples, before finally pinching each gently between her fingers. The sight drove Shingen absolutely mad, and it took all of his willpower not to reach under his desk and touch himself. As for Emilia, the contact brought a lewd expression to her face, she had waited so long for some sort of relief from her need, and finally being instructed to touch herself was fantastic.

"Alright, I've seen enough, we should move on," Shingen said, after a moment. Really, he could have watched her like that for an eternity, but it wouldn't do for their little game to be over that easily.

"Okay!" Emilia replied, dropping her hands immediately, though the faintest trace of disappointment was painted across her face. Such brief pleasure had only worsened the aching heat between her legs, and it was growing harder and harder to be patient. But she knew it would only make the end result that much better if she could just hold on. "Did that help you reach your diagnosis, de- I mean, doctor?"

"Well, it was a step in the right direction. I have one more request, my patient. If you could, remove your pants and panties, and that should be enough for a diagnosis," Shingen requested. Emilia stood, unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, and slowly wriggled her way out of them. Throughout the entire process, Emilia took her time, letting each inch of her skin be revealed slowly, and the way Shingen's breath seemed to catch as she did it was a thrill. Finally, her pants were off and only her panties remained. They were a light turquoise, with a pink heart printed on the front, and the portion covering her cunt was darker, having been dampened by her arousal.

"Oh, it would appear the patient is wet. Well, that's a huge tell all on it's own, but I'll still need her to remove her panties just to be sure," Shingen said, and Emilia stripped them off as well. Once she was bare, she sat back in the chair, and spread her legs, allowing the camera to get a good view of her.

"Well, doctor? Can you observe like this?" she asked, teasing. For a moment, Shingen was speechless. He had seen her like this countless times, but it never ceased to thrill him. And the added fun of doing this at work, on a call that had been strictly for business? It only added to the fun. He could no longer resist slipping his hand beneath the desk, and began gently rubbing his erection through his pants.

"I...I can, and I must say, I have reached a dreadful diagnosis!" Shingen exclaimed.

"Oh no! Doctor, what is wrong with me?" Emilia asked, looking much less worried than her voice would imply.

"The patient is - oh, I dread to say it - a horny slut!" Shingen said, throwing his free hand up in front of his face. The word brought a moan forth from Emilia's lips. They had played at this many times, but Emilia never got tired of being called a slut or a whore, especially when Shingen used it so clinically.

"A...a slut? Oh, no! Is there any cure, Doctor?" Emilia asked, brow creased with worry.

"I'm afraid not, young lady. The patient's only hope is treatment. The condition will never go away, but with proper monitoring and treatment...the symptoms can be kept at bay!" Shingen exclaimed. "Quickly, touch yourself! If you bring yourself to an orgasm, the symptoms should fade for a while."

"Ah, yes, doctor!" Emilia said, as she worked a hand between her legs, and another to her breast. "Like this?" she asked, as she began stroking the lips of her cunt, and teasing at her nipple once more.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Shingen answered, speeding up his own efforts. Before long, he would have to free his cock, and take himself in hand. He couldn't last long with Emilia going at herself like that, but that was no matter. The faces she made would be enough, even if that was all he could see, but that sublime body...the way she touched herself so brazenly, within one of Nebula's exam rooms...it was unbearable! Of course, Emilia felt similarly once she noticed the repetitive motion of Shingen's arm beneath his desk, and knew exactly what he was doing. 

"Doctor...I hope my condition isn't...contagious," Emilia said, a teasing smile spreading across her face. Shingen froze, shocked that he had been noticed. He had assumed Emilia would be far too distracted by her own efforts to notice his. 

"Ah, well...it would appear that it is, would it not?" Shingen said, shrugging as he pushed his chair back. As he moved, more of his body came into view of the camera, and Emilia could see the unmistakable bulge of his erection struggling against his pants. Emilia moaned softly at the sight, and began working one of her fingers into her cunt. 

"Oh no! I can't believe it spread so easily! What can we do, doctor?" she asked, so earnestly Shingen nearly laughed. Of course, laughing was far from his mind, all he could think was how badly he wanted her.

"Well, the only thing that can help is a joint treatment of course!" Shingen announced, as he worked the zipper of his pants down.

"Doctor, you're an absolute genius! We can help each other, and the treatment will be even more effective!" Emilia responded, as Shingen freed his cock, and took it in his hand. "Oh, wow, and you're...well, you're so...eager!"

"Well of course, my patient, your health is on the line, after all! Now, my slut, watch as I pleasure myself, and I will do the same to you!" Shingen said, beginning to stroke himself.

Emilia did not trust herself to speak, and instead focused her efforts on her own pleasure. Before long, their efforts synced, and the two's motions were in almost perfect unison. They each felt themselves getting dangerously close to their limits, and Emilia could no longer keep herself from moaning with each of her touches, as she fought desperately for just a bit more of this heaven. Shingen, too, was far from silent. The man moaned and grunted softly, his gas mask muffling the sounds. Each of them found they were driven on by the sound of the other's pleasure, and it was only a matter of time before one of them broke.

As hard as he tried to hold on, tried to outlast his wife, each stroke of his hand was a personal ecstasy as he imagined Emilia doing this to him, and Shingen found he simply could not hold out for one second more. With a throaty moan, the man came, so surprised by his own climax that he made no effort to capture the seed that shot out of him, and made a mental note to clean up before he left the office; he couldn't have this little incident being discovered, after all.

The sight of Shingen losing control was enough to wrest the final shreds of control Emilia clung to so desperately. With an adorable whimper that bordered on a squeak, she was past her limit as well. Shingen saw her legs tremble from the intensity of her climax, and watched greedily, desperate for the next chance they would have to do this in person. As they each sat panting, slowly coming down from their highs, Emilia couldn't help but smile. Though she couldn't see to confirm, she was almost certain Shingen was grinning like a fool as well.

"I suppose the patient has made a full recovery, just as I have?" Shingen asked, clinically.

"Well, maybe not a full recovery..." Emilia replied.

"Ah, of course not, you can't be cured of being a slut, after all. But, the treatment is enough to allow you to return to work, no?" he asked, knowing that any further absence would surely be noticed by their coworkers.

"Mhmm!" Emilia hummed in answer, standing and fixing her clothes as she did. "But, doctor...I think I'll need a follow up appointment real soon..."

"Of course, Pumpki- I mean, Miss Kishitani. We'll have to keep your condition in check, after all!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did your otp justice!


End file.
